Peluche
by Kirane Yuki
Summary: Très courte fic. Gingi a perdu quelque chose d'important et Ban va l'aider à la retrouver.


Auteur: Kirane

Genre: XD chais pas

Série: GetBackers

Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à leur amant respectif

Note: Cadeau pour Kyu coupinou je t'adore.

**Peluche**

Ban était en train de courir à travers les rues des Shinjuku à la recherche de Ginji mais celui-ci restait introuvable. Il finit par se rendre cher Honky Tonk pour voir s'il n'était rentré. Et là il le vit avachit sur une chaise en train de parler avec Paul. Une immense colère le prit et il entra dans le café en hurlant.

- ESPECE DE CRETIN!!!!!! GINJI JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU ETAIS PASSE???????????????

Paul et Ginji sursautèrent à l'entrée de Ban

- Mais Ban-chan ne t'énerve pas j'ai rien fait de mal enfin mais si mais nan.

- TU T'IMAGINE A QUEL POINT JE ME SUIS INQUIETE QUAND TU AS DISPARU????

- Gomen Ban-channnnn.

Ban était en train de secouer le pauvre Ginji dans tous les sens. Ban se calmant un peu en voyant son amant passé par les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

- Alors explique moi ce que s'est passé pour que tu disparaisses comme ça?

- En bien…

Ginji se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon et commença à pleurer.

- Je…J'ai perdu la peluche que tu m'avais offerte…

Ban ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Et c'est juste pour ça que tu as disparut trois jours sans donné de nouvelle????????????

Ginji releva les yeux pleins de larmes vers Ban.

- Mais Ban-chan c'est le premier cadeau que tu m'aies fait, cette peluche compte énormément pour moi. Ban-chan…

- Je t'en racheterais une autre c'est pas grave. Mais ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil.

Ban prit le menton de son amant dans les mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ban-chan cette peluche a quelque chose de particulier, elle ne peut pas être remplacée. Elle représente beaucoup pour moi, parce que c'est ton premier cadeau, mais aussi parce qu'elle représente la première nuit qu'on a passé après s'être avoué nos sentiments. Et puis elle a ton odeur. Elle me rassure quand tu n'es pas près de moi.

Ginji avait posé sa tête dans le cou de Ban et recommença à pleurer de plus belle. Ban attendrit par ce que venait de dire son compagnon, passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit blond.

- On va aller la chercher cette peluche, aller arrête de pleurer va. Je t'aime.

Ginji leva les yeux vers Ban et lui sauta au cou.

- C'est vrai?!

- Oui, aller essuie moi ces larmes et on y va avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ginji se frotta vivement les yeux et se adressa un sourire radieux à son homme. Ban l'attrapa par la nuque et l'entraina dehors.

- A plus Paul.

- Ouais revenez payer votre ardoise.

Paul sourit en les regardant sortirent, ces deux là avaient mis du temps à se mettre ensemble alors que leur amour l'un pour l'un n'était plus un secret pour personne. Maintenant cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble en tant que couple et malgré des hauts et des bas tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes pour eux.

* * *

Dans leur chère coccinelle.

- Tu te rappelles où tu l'as perdue?

- Pendant notre dernière mission.  
Ban ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa tomber sa cigarette qu'il allait mettre dans sa bouche.

- Tu l'emmènes avec toi? Même en mission?

- Ban cette peluche je l'ai toujours sur moi… Sauf quand on dort, vu qu'elle te sert d'oreiller.

Ban soupira, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un mec aussi incompréhensible que lui? Peut être pour son coté encore innocent malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, sa naïveté maladive, sa joie de vivre qui lui donnait à lui aussi envie de vivre. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais son amour pour Ginji était belle et bien là et ça rien ni personne ne pouvait y faire quelque chose.

- Ban-chan? A quoi tu penses?

Ban attrapa le menton du blond et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je pensais à un petit blond qui me fait complètement fondre et qui me rend carrément dingue par moment. En gros toi…

Sur ce Ban démarra la coccinelle et roula jusqu'à leur dernier lieu de mission.

- Ban-chan ça sert à rien de venir ici, j'ai passé trois jours à la chercher partout ici et rien.

- A deux on sera sûrement plus efficace.

Ban gara la voiture et sauta par-dessus la barrière, Ginji le suivit. Et commença à courir à la suite de son compagnon.

- Ban-chan tu sais où tu vas comme ça?

- Hum…

Ban recommença à courir, ils venaient de rentrer dans la demeure maintenant ré habité, car après leur passage il ne restait plus beaucoup de pièce habitable. Le serpentaire s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrir doucement. Ginji fut stupéfait par ce qu'ilvoyait, des peluches à perte de vue, de toutes les tailles de toutes les couleurs.

- La fille de la personne vivant ici adorait les peluches, et son père pour combler son absence lui offrait plein de peluche. Mais bon tu connais la suite de l'histoire.

- Oui elle a fini par se suicider mais son père ne l'a appris que quand il est revenu et nous à engager pour venger sa fille et récupérer cette maison.

Ban regarda les peluches éparpiller dans toute la pièce et commença à chercher. Ginji lui regardais les peluches et pensa à la souffrance de la petite fille, elle avait vraiment du souffrir pour en être venue à se tuer.

- Ban-chan, j'ai l'impression de violer l'intimité de cette petite fille en restant ici.

- On vient juste récupéré ta peluche si elle est dans encore dans cette maison elle ne peut être qu'ici.

Ban en parlant venait de tomber sur la peluche en question, une petite peluche en forme de tigre qu'on pouvait emporter partout avec soi. Ginji l'avait vu dans une vitrine, mais n'avait pas pu se l'acheter car ils n'avaient plus d'argent. Alors Ban s'était mis à faire des petits boulots sans en parler à son compagnon et lui avait offert cette peluche. Il la tendit à Ginji qui l'a pris tout de suite dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

- Aller on y va Ginji.

OWARI

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus ", même si elle est assez courte.


End file.
